I killed Spider-Man
by Frightmancer
Summary: A common crook got lucky. Shot the webslinger dead. we know the hero is remembered but what about the villan that did him in? What's His story?
1. Chapter 1

**I teased I'd do this so here it is the Spider-Man story that doesn't directly involve him. I saw a lot of death of Spider-Man stories and while some were good none were how I would've done it. For instance, they loved making the killer doc ock but I think that's too obvious instead of super villain what if it's a common crook, just regular guy…**

 **Chapter one**

"and first up tonight is the tragic passing of a hero. I'm talking of course of the death of Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man." The newscaster said somberly.

"This morning a still unknown man broke into a local corner store to steal from the register, which got the attention of the now deceased Parker which leads to-"

"Oh, god it's here too" a man says picking up the remote and changed the channel.

"So, captain what's the current state of matters with the avengers in light of recent events?" The reporter asked holding the mic out to cap.

"Well, the avengers were and always will be about the public safety first that comes before all else. However, we are still doing as much as we can to find peter's killer we can't drop everything and look for him as we don't believe that would fit peter's mem-"

"It can't be everywhere!" The man said once again changing the channel.

"An open to the public funeral will be held this Saturday from-"

"Why" he screams

"I dated him for a while, in fact I probably knew his identity before anyone else but now I-"

"Are!"

"What kind of monster would-"

"You!"

"Parker was a valued member of the bugle staff during his time-"

"Everywhere! Why can't you just leave me alone I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to kill Spider-Man!" The man yells, his name is James freeman as he has previously stated he killed Spider-Man. He's wearing a dirty shirt, dirty pants, and a dirty overcoat. "got to get my mind off this." He said and began to listen to the messages he got.

"Hey, James it's me Kevin. You didn't show up for work today, well I mean you already know that but I mean you didn't tell the boss or anything he's pretty mad. He said the next time you do something like that you're fired. So, tell us if you can't make it I'm in your corner man I want to help *beep*"

"Oh right." He thought. he didn't make it into work today, still a bit shaken up by what happened this morning. I mean wouldn't you be if you accidentally killed one of New York's most prominent super heroes. Still it was nice to know Kevin thought of him, he's been one of his only friends down at the packing plant. Anyway, let's see what other messages are on here.

"Mr. freeman this is the fifth month without paying for your rent if you do not gather together all the past months of rent for me by the end of this month, I'm afraid I'll have to evict you." Well that went, well didn't it? That was his landlord Mrs. price calling once again about his lack of rent. He tries to pay but the money from the packing plant isn't enough to cover it and it's not like any other place will hire him. The money from the register was to pay his rent but then…

" _Oh, stealing from a register, not exactly original."_ No! Not that he doesn't want to think about it. It doesn't matter anyway he wasn't even able to get the money, instead he's got just about every cape and secret organization trying to sniff him out. Guys like shield, the avengers they do realize he's just a normal guy, right? What he did was wrong but he considers it self-defense, just wanting to make it out without getting hurt. Though he's sure he's in the minority since last, he checked the avengers don't hunt down common criminals. But maybe it'll work itself out, maybe this whole hunt for Spider-Man's killer thing will dust over. Till then all he's got to do is wait, I mean there's not much to go on, he was wearing a mask it's not like they've got technology that lets you see through them. Satisfied with his own answer he heated up a microwave meal, sat down on his recliner and quickly fell asleep.

*smack*

He was awakened by being slapped in the face which was soon followed by- "wake up we've got a few questions for you." A voice spoke in a rather unnerving fashion.

"Who hell are you? Why are you in my house?" James asked groggily. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the image of a woman with logo on her outfit he couldn't make it out but it looked a lot like-

"Shield operative, I'm here to ask a couple of questions." The woman answered. Upon closer inspection, it was quite obvious she worked for shield, she was in uniform after all. Upon even further inspection he realized the holster was empty. No gun no nothing. Maybe she doesn't think she's going to need it. Now James was becoming rather nervous. Did they find out? Is he going to jail? But he realized that would just make him look suspicious, so as difficult as it may be, he attempted to keep his cool simply responding with-

"Ok, as long as you leave afterwards." James stated calmly, attempting to mask his fear. The shield lady mumbled to herself for a bit but soon replied-

"Sure, first of all where were you this morning at five o'clock?" The lady inquisited. Rather polite for a member of what James liked to describe as the super police. On second thought, maybe she didn't bring her gun as a manners kind of thing.

"I was here in my house eating breakfast. Toast if you would prefer the specifics" James spoke at this statement the lady furrowed her brow but continued on with the questioning.

"Second, do you happen to own a ski mask?" The lady questioned. Shit James left out the ski mask. I mean in his defense he didn't think anyone would just pop in and start asking questions but it's literally right behind him! He could have tried harder. Oh well guess he's going to have to roll with it.

"Yes actually, one was given to me by my aunt unfortunately I'm not much of a skier, however it is quite good for long walks." James bullshited. none of that was remotely true heck, His aunt's dead. The lady once again furrowed her brow, he's got to speed this thing up if she gets time she's going to realize she could easily disprove every single thing he's been saying. "Can we get on. With it I've got something to do later on and I need to prepare."

"Fair enough, last question. Have you ever had any contact with the late Mr. Parker also known as Spider-Man. It appears he's forced officer polite into showing her hand. Honestly, he's not sure why he's not doing this under a lie detector, maybe she thought it was impolite to get that close to a suspect. Then again, she did slap him in the face to wake him up so maybe she just forgot to bring it.

"Never, I saw him on tv and in the news but I never got the chance to see him in person I'm afraid." Once again if a lie detector was here James would be in jail right now. Thankfully the only one here is officer polite, a person who probably finds truth serums intrusive and you would assume prefers to give the people she's questioning a cup of tea. So, he thinks she might have bought it.

"All right sir that will do for now though I may contact you again." So, saying the officer then turned and jumped out his window which he now sees is broken. Suddenly you hear her voice cry out "Oh and good luck with your thing!" Before disappearing into the night, the sound of a parachute opening following her.

That thing being getting the fuck out of here he sets to work grabbing what little money he has and an almost expired bag of chips, he'll have to travel light a guy walking around with a backpack on him looks suspicious then shield finds out then they realize he's full of shit (though they would probably figure it out anyway.) and next thing you know he's the avengers punching bag. Suddenly he realizes he should bring one more thing. Sure, it is a risk but it might come in handy if everything goes under. So, saying he grabs the ski mask and heads out the door. He'll work on the whole where to go thing later.

-meanwhile-

Our shield agent, officer polite as we call her is in a pitch-black room. Suddenly a voice is heard. "authorization code needed" the agent is quiet for a moment then saying-

"with great power." She said suddenly the room sputters to life a projection being created while it happened.

"agent-crztz-laurel how goes the mission?" the hologram asks.

"it's going well I have spoken with Mr. Freeman, there's no doubt in my mind he did it." Laurel says.

"did you go with your idea?" the hologram asked.

"yes, the being polite idea, he saw me as a non-threat just because I was nice and didn't bring a gun. he didn't even notice the fact I was picking up on his bullshit, I don't need a lie detector to tell me he's full of it." She explained.

"good, did you put a tracer on him?" the hologram asked again

"no, but trust me it won't be long, we don't have to find him I'm pretty sure he'll find us. The asshole will get what's coming" the agent said

"I'm glad to see you have this under control agent laurel, do you what you must I trust your judgement. Codename Cassius out." The hologram said as the room went to black.

 **Ok that's it for now. Honestly unlike most of my stuff I actually know exactly what I want to do with it and have a plan. As always, the promise of more comic fics, please leave a review and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Funeral for A Friend

**A/N: hey I'm back with another chapter. Honestly, I'm having too much fun to stop. Before you ask yes, it's a death of superman reference, I know it's obvious but I couldn't resist making it. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

A funeral for a friend

"What the hell am I doing here?" Was the only thought constantly repeating in James Freeman's mind. For those unaware James is the accidental killer of Spider-Man, a fact he'd hoped would remain unknown… Until someone caught him!... But he got away with it. So, knowing it wouldn't be long before someone saw through his lies he ran, he could do anything hide anywhere in New York, hell he could've left New York entirely had he not left his car behind. So why on earth was he here! Why on earth was he at Spider-Man's funeral! I mean it's not like he knew the guy personally, he just-

" _Come closer it's important, I can't die alone."_ Anyway, the funeral was filled with capes but there were a lot of ordinary people there as well whether friends or family or people he saved. The theme of the place was morose which is probably a given at funerals unless you really hate the guy and all the people were in black outfits even the capes still in costume. It was quite the scene, watching all of New York weep, seeing the huge statue they put up and knowing all of this is your fault.

A few minutes pass the eulogies begin. "Hello, I'm tony stark but quite a few people refer to me as Ironman, and I'm here to talk about my personal experiences with Peter. Now I've known Peter along time as he's been a frequent help to the avengers though he only joined recently, but that was cut short by-" He stopped suddenly James would say it's odd but the tear in Starks eye gives him the reason why. "Anyway, the point being even I didn't know him perfectly he was like a sun to me and while his life wasn't perfect whenever I saw him nine times out of ten he'd have a smile on his face. Because to Peter letting someone know he's upset was letting down everyone who believed in him, because if Spider-Man's in trouble who saves, he hated people going out of their way for him even though he'd do the same thing for them. So, if you asked me what was Peter's last act I'd say smiling because even in Death he wants you to know that he's just fine." He wasn't wrong he was smiling, just lying there smiling for no reason, no reason at all.

After that stark walked away from the podium wiping away tears. The next one up is a man with a rather large mustache. "Hello I'm J Jonah Jame- I can't do it Spider-Man is a menace but Peter-" the man flashes back to his well-liked photographer bringing photos of himself for years just to help pay for his aunt. He'd never shown any hatred towards him, God knows he gave him reasons. No matter what he says he hurts either his reputation or his principals. So, without another word he walks away tears streaming down his face.

Then comes a woman particularly ordinary looking. "My name is Elise Montel and though he probably didn't remember Spider-Man saved my life. I used to live in that apartment building on the corner of ninth and as you may know the place burned down last year, they said it was lucky that most people were at work during the ordeal. I wasn't, I didn't notice at first but the smell tipped me off. It was too late though my door was covered by burning wreckage. I'd given up I was prepared to die, so I laid down and everything went black. A while later I woke up in a hospital, the doctors said he carried me out, that he's the only reason I'm alive but the thing is he wouldn't remember. He did the same thing for everyone else in the building because to him saving lives was an everyday thing, he's touched so many lives but probably only knows the names of a few. So even though I'm not important to Spider-Man in the grand scheme of things, he was important to me and that will never change." And so, it continued hour after hour person after person telling their connection to Spider-Man large or small.

"If it wasn't for him I would've jumped, but the way he spoke it gave me hope."

"-then he told that everyone a second chance even a killer. He is the only reason I'm with my family again."

"-we didn't think he'd show up but he did, he gave my sister one last memory, before she was gone."

"-I'm in rehab now but without him I don't think I would've made it."

"-and he sent one of his old spider tracers, said he understood what I was going through that he'd felt something similar when he was younger." Meanwhile James Freeman couldn't watch another fucking minute, it was killing his sister's goldfish and her not knowing but on a whole other level. The crying, the pain the voice in the back of his mind screaming it's your fault. He had to leave he couldn't bear to watch another second. Suddenly and without warning James broke into a sprint for the exit, however it was briefly stopped by him bumping into someone.

"Hey!" The woman said looking rather upset.

"Sorry!" James said continuing his dash for the exit until he ran out of the sight of everyone. "Clearly," he thought, he should go somewhere else, somewhere safer but where?... Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he knew where he must go and went on his to the docks.

\- Meanwhile-

A familiar shield agent is on the corner of 9th where an apartment building once stood, in the midst of large amounts of rubble. "Cassius-online." The agent commanded. Suddenly her hand lit up blue and a hologram began to form.

"Agent-crkzt-laurel how is progress on the hunt for the killer going?" The hologram asked.

"Well, I've got him on radar so I know where he's heading. Who would have thought he'd just bump into me?" The agent stated.

"Are you talking about that James Freeman fellow? The one we had no proof for?" The hologram questioned.

"He's still a person of interest Cassius. Which is why I'm tracking him with one of these *holds up spider tracer* seemed fitting." The agent explained.

"Fair enough, I suppose it would be a wise idea to at least question him. Should we call in the big guns?" The hologram asked.

"They have a vested interest they're going to want to see his face. So, sure why not." The agent answered.

"All right then I'll send them a message to meet up with you...and sent." The hologram said

"Thanks Cass, I appreciate it. Cassius-offline."

And so, the light faded from her hand, the moment after she was gone., and all that was left behind was dust, rubble, and the sound of sorrow.

 **Well that was fun to write, in fact I'm almost done with this story. But before the next part I have something truly special planned which you'll see soon. Until then leave a review it lets me that there's interest in the story. And I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3: it all comes tumbling down

**I've been told to say I don't own the properties of marvel comics. I don't, I only own the OC's. Well we're nearing the end of this little adventure there's one part and epilogue left after this. I hope you guys are having a hell of a ride.**

 **Chapter three**

 **It all comes tumbling down**

Dock eighteen, at first glance a quiet area. Normally it is, however today is not what you would call normal. After all, how often do you see a shield interrogation in your everyday life?

James freeman is currently tied to a wooden chair, in front of him is the shield agent commonly known as Laurel. "you know I have to say being caught attempting to steal a boat isn't going to look cool when you get to prison." Laurel said. James freeman did not look amused. "I mean it's not you don't understand how prison works. Five years for armed robbery, ten for attempted murder, 12 for vehicular manslaughter and those are the pretty ones. Honestly, it's a wonder someone hired you.

"I'd prefer if you'd stop mentioning my criminal record, I'm not proud of that." James said calmly.

"Well I mean there are so many other things I could mention. You haven't paid rent in the last six months, you somehow looked so terrible to the court that not only did your family get a divorce but also restraining orders. Shall I go on?" Laurel asked.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you Trying to give a slideshow of every terrible thing I've ever done?" James questioned

"Because I can, and also because there's a tiny little chance just a chance that you'll let something slip. So, I could have a confession to go along with my neat little evidence and have that perfect mix. Just a thought." Laurel says in a rather annoying manner.

"You know what fuck you! I don't need to tell you anything you and the avengers still plan to send me to jail! So, I'll just sit here and wait until I'm put on death row anyway" James said smugly

"Wow, that was a very important and thoughtful thing to say, however I don't give a rat's ass. A criminal is a criminal no matter how much they scream that they're sorry. You've killed people, it makes me sick that they let you wander about! I just wish I could take that smug grin off your- As a matter of fact...you're a criminal I doubt they need you in perfect shape." Laurel said and so say moved her arm swiftly to James over to James.

A crack is heard as laurel breaks his arm. "Ahhhhh!" James screamed.

"You know I think it's an improvement, criminals like you deserve worse. I'm heading out for a minute, can't stand being here with you a minute longer." Laurel said and walked out.

James just laid there bleeding out for fifteen minutes until… "Well this isn't good, you need to be alive for at least a while longer." Spoke a voice with a British accent.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" James questioned.

"Well first of all technically I'm not a who I'm a what as you wouldn't categorize time as a person and I'm made majorly of that so…. oh, wait that's probably confusing. Metaphors...metaphors...c'mon...got it! Imagine a film strip right, and how it's all individual pictures turned into a fluent moving picture. Well humans are kind of like that too except each frame is a second in your life, now imagine that those frames got scattered everywhere. now they're just individual pictures, that's me basically scattered to the wind allowing me to know all and exist at all points in time and space, always. But that was probably still confusing. And I'm here because you're important, you don't know it yet but you are and to fully highlight that importance later on… You need to give a full confession." The voice ranted.

"Let me just stop you right there important? How would you know that? I've never met you and there's nothing you can say that will make me have another conversation with agent arm breaker. News flash, not a big fan of people who call me scum all the time." James explained.

"*sigh* someone wasn't paying attention to my metaphor. I told you I know all I mean it. I even know the last thing Peter said to you. _If you survive remember to smile for me_. Something like that." The voice said

"How di-" James was cut off.

"I'm a time traveler! There, now that the initial shock has worn off I bet you understand how important this is and why you need to confess. I know you don't like her and I understand why speaking to her is low on the priorities list but understand she too has her reasons. You're an honest man Mr. Freeman I know you'll do the right thing, I'd love to stay to see it but I've got to go. The Scorpion universe has just spawned a human prophet got to convince the people not to eat it. See you around." The voice told and then... Silence.

James Freeman thought about what he said. "Is he a time traveler, am I important, I don't know. It all sounds like a mound of bullshit…but it's not like I've got something to lose and what said. You're an honest man, that's the first time someone's said that to me. Maybe I'm wrong maybe he's just an asshole fucking with me who got a lucky guess on Peter's last words, but hey nothing better to do right? It's the phrase that got me in this so it'll get me out."

A while later agent laurel walked in not as angry as before. "Ok, you didn't kill yourself, right? Or did I get lucky?" She asked

"Actually, I'd like to give my full confession." James said confidently.

"Wh-what?" Laurel said slack jawed.

"In fact, fix up my arm and I'll put it in writing if you want."

 **Well like I said soon the final chapter will arrive...when I know what I want to do with it but at least codename spider is still solid on the planning so there's that but anyway hope you enjoyed the story. I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4: the confession

**Hey remember when I said the final chapter of this would be made eventually. Well here it is… Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't done much in a while but I have been busy and I honestly wasn't sure how to end this. This was my first sort on fanfiction that was modestly successful, I honestly never imagined that a few would look at this and follow it let alone anyone favoriting it. I know this is a bit short but I think it's as it should be for this type of chapter. Despite this small detail, I still hope that for you guys out there reading this it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter four**

 **The confession**

The agent waited until they were all there, all the avengers. all these costumes and capes are here at a fairly ordinary warehouse on dock eighteen to hear a man confess to murder. out all these people attending James Freeman is by far the most normal, average (if a bit stained) shirt with some also average (but just as stained) pants unfortunately for him he is the murderer they're looking for.

"This is the guy who killed Peter?"

"I didn't think he would look anything like this."

"A lucky shot this guy must've made a lucky shot."

"I still think doctor octopus is involved in this."

"God, it makes me sick just looking at him."

These and many more comments are the noises that fill the warehouse. Each hero speaking their mind openly. James Freeman hears all of it.

"Quiet down! You want to hear his confession, right? Then let the man speak!" Agent laurel demanded. The room quieted. James got a straighter posture in the chair he was currently handcuffed to, then he began to speak.

"Hello I'm James Freeman, though I doubt any of you care so I'll just get the point. Why'd I, do it? I'm sure you're curious. Was it because I was some hitman sent to take him out, or maybe I'm some radical terrorist out to destroy all that makes the world great. However in actuality it's a much simpler answer. I needed money, I couldn't pay the rent. So, I had this idea, it seemed like a stroke of genius at the time. There's this arts and crafts store by my apartment and they don't open until late in the afternoon. so, I thought I'd come in early, wearing a ski mask and break in, steal a few bucks and be out of there before in no time flat before anyone even knew. Oh yeah, and I brought a gun just in case. It was going according to plan when I started, I broke the display window to get in and began removing bills. I didn't think he'd be up so early." James regaled, the crowd started to speak again.

"Wait, who was up early?" One of the heroes indistinguishable from the others asked.

"Who do you think?" James quipped and then continued. "He swings in and drops a funny line like _robbing a register how original_ or _I hate to break it to you but ski masks aren't exactly stylish anymore_ or something like that and begins to set up his normal web the crook routine. Now I'm absolutely terrified I don't know what to do, so I close my eyes, grab the gun and fire. I-I didn't think he would be even phased. H-Heroes are bullet resistant, right? Right? Nothing's happened, no jokes, no webbing, no nothing. I open my eyes...I-I shot him five times in the chest, he looks like Swiss cheese and I don't what to do. I can't call the police I don't want to jail. S-So I try to run, I don't where just as long as I'm not here… He grabs me by the leg he's dying but he can still grab by the leg. I scream let go! He says _I can't die alone, I need to say this._ I starting yelling I don't care just let me go! But he doesn't and I hear him talk, about everything. He tells me about his and how he wished he could talk to her right now, he tells about all the loose ends he doesn't want to leave behind. It felt like an hour but it was only five minutes, I ask why he told me this. James tell as he begins to cry.

" _Because I once made a mistake, I let someone close to me die. That mistake made me who I am, I hope it does the same to you. Don't let this be you, don't look in the mirror each morning having to say I killed Spider-Man to yourself. Be more than this...be more than me. if you survive this remember... to...smil-."_

"He didn't even finish, died on the floor right in front of me. I heard the sirens coming toward the building. I sprinted out just praying they didn't me. I-If I'd just waited or tried to earn a bit more money maybe he'd be still alive. And his words every time I heard his name. I-It never should've been this way. I-It never should've been like this." James concluded.

The crowd went silent, no one moved. Agent laurel called him some agents to drag him out. The whole time the only thing you could hear was him.

"I-It didn't have to be this way. It never should've been this way. It never should've been this way…"

 **Well that's the end I hope you didn't hate it. I might add one little tiny tidbit that could kind of be called a prologue but not really. But other than that, what will become of our characters. Well I'm releasing something eventually that might use a few of these guys again. But if you'd like to think the story ends here you're welcome to that opinion. Regardless of what path the characters, you guys, or I go on. This was a fun ride and I hope you're with me for many more.**


End file.
